


【美苏】杀死吾爱

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Illya, M/M, Top Napoleon, cthulhu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 伊利亚·克里亚金再一次杀死了他的恋人，这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。*警告：主要角色死亡；猎奇、血腥要素有





	1. Count Three

_啊，倒下的尸体站起来了_

_啊，死去的人复活了_

_啊，不能动弹的身体走动了_

_——《奈哈格抄本》_

他再一次杀死了他的恋人。用那把马卡洛夫PM，让“他”的脑浆炸开了花。

扣下扳机的时候，伊利亚没有一丝犹豫，反倒是“他”睁着无辜的双眼，问他：“怎么了？”

好像“他”根本不知道自己的罪恶一样。

“送你下地狱。”说完，伊利亚扣动了扳机。

“他”死了。脑浆四溢，沉重的身躯砸在地上的瞬间化为一团腐肉，像凝胶被重锤击散，只剩一双眼珠还在融化的血肉中颤颤巍巍地神经质抖动。伊利亚一脚踩上去，将它碾碎，那双眼珠也化为了一滩污血。

“他”没有骨骼，没有内脏，有的只是肉身，靠蛋白质支撑一整具身体，每一个都是靠无性生殖从母体中脱胎而出的完美复制品，毫无瑕疵，与他的爱人分毫不差。无论是语气、神态，还是习惯，“他们”都像极了拿破仑·苏洛，摸上去时能感觉到“他们”皮肤下的血肉是活的，有生命——但“他们”是不应该存在于世间的生命。

“他们”第一次出现是在三个月前，第一个湿漉漉地来了，身上沾满夜雾中的水，仿佛刚刚从沼泽林地里爬上来。“他”敲响伊利亚的门，一头栽进他怀里，抱紧他，笑容里带着内疚：

“抱歉，我回来晚了。”

像每一个普通的晚归之夜一样。

一开始，伊利亚以为这是个奇迹。回来的苏洛忘掉了自己已死的事实，忘掉了胸腔被子弹穿透的痛苦，忘掉了被泥土和棺木掩埋的记忆。也许每一个从坟墓里爬上来起死回生的人都是如此，为了抖落一身污黑的棺椁之土，他们必须浸泡在浓稠的夜雾中，等神的手指将他们从冥河里拎上来，他们便像重出娘胎一样，带着冰冷粘稠的羊水上岸，一路拖行湿漉漉的胎盘，一步步爬回自己家中。

像普通的晚归之夜一样，他们的家人不知道他们已死的事实，他们也不知道。人生只不过中断了几秒，再次校准便可继续运作，滴答滴答的重新开始。

“他”回来的当晚，他们做爱了。顶着月光像两只野兽交媾，之后伊利亚在“他”怀里睡去，却并不安稳，感觉自己躺在泥浆之上，身体被无机制的土壤吞噬。它们拆分他的肌腱、纤维组织和血管，捣碎饱含浆液的内脏，吐出坚硬而不可消化的骨骼，将他吞吃了。但醒来之后，他将这当作一个噩梦忘掉，直到这个奇迹开始逐渐显现自己的污秽本质。

房间里开始出现异样的味道，混杂在空气里，说不出是什么，但你的身体会本能地进行排斥。你会头晕，会反胃，会鼻腔流血，会在梦里被无法言说的恐惧缠身，你的人类身躯在用自己的方式提醒你周遭的异常。然而一滴墨汁滴入水中也会迅速散开，这股味道也一样，一开始会让人疑惑，随后身体就会被它麻痹，进而习惯它、接受它。然后你的耳边开始出现声音，它们用非人类的声带发出粘稠的低语，将泥浆灌入你的耳道，毒害你、侵蚀你、污染你。这些伊利亚都经受住了。他曾经受过更严重的刺激，也曾经徒劳地用拳头砸着坚硬的墙壁，后来苏洛将温暖干燥的手按在他手上的拳头上，安抚他，现在“他”也如此。这个“苏洛”将手摁在他颤抖的手上时，他却感觉到了冰冷、光滑的触感——肉，剥掉了外皮的肉，暴露出里面的肌肉组织来，还沾着血——然后他再次感觉到了人类的皮肤的触感，飞速贴合上那层暴露的血肉，仿佛刚刚的一切只是幻觉。

“你太累了，伊利亚，”“他”说，“去休息一会吧。”

屋子里充斥他所不熟悉的东西。他在夜里睁开眼睛，看见恋人睡在自己的旁边，呼吸平稳、身体温暖，伊利亚想凑近“他”，却在一瞬间怀疑“他”是否真的睡着了。房子里永远充斥着他所不熟悉的东西，气味、声音、温度、触感，偏执地附着在他身上，压迫他，仿佛手持剃刀的凶手，永远尾随他，在每一个松懈的瞬间趁隙而入，划断可怜虫的喉咙，以受害人的鲜血沐浴自己的邪恶私欲。但睡在他身边的是他的恋人，是苏洛，他从地狱里回来了，回到他身边，是神赐给他的奇迹，他不该再怀疑，不该再恐惧，应该放弃挣扎，陷入里面，让温暖的泥浆、血浆或者其他的什么浇满他的全身，让他像个受洗的孩童一样浑身湿透，除掉肉身上的——

——污秽？

他耳边的声音在低语：我们在何事上污秽你呢*？

——不，不是，不是污秽，是奇迹。

——但……真的是奇迹么？

他闭上了眼，在温暖的、粘稠的触觉中浑浑噩噩睡去。他试图说服自己那些都只是胡思乱想，和苏洛去世后他的胡思乱想、他的诅咒、他的恐惧是一样的东西，但他的大脑明白这也是他的胡思乱想。

他归来的恋人吻他，告诉他这些都是他的错觉，为他的苦恼而苦恼，但“他”却不能明白他苦恼的源头，因为“他”已经失去了自己死亡的记忆，也不记得自己死而复生的过程，只有当下是真实。“他”为恋人准备美味料理，为他炮制甜言蜜语，为他献上自己的体温和柔情，恋人却用枪顶住了“他”的额头。

“伊利亚？”“他”睁着无辜的双眼，“怎么了？”

“你到底是什么？”拿枪的手颤抖着，“你是什么东西？”

“伊利亚，冷静，好么？”

“不！别再用他的声音说话了！”“他”的恋人用枪指着“他”的手指，那上面是那枚尾戒，刻着双面神杰努斯的面孔。“为什么你会有那枚戒指？”

“他”没来得及回答，伊利亚已经从自己的口袋里拿出了另一枚、一模一样的尾戒。

“他下葬的时候，我从他的手指上拿下了这枚戒指，把我的、我父亲的手表放了进去，为什么你没有戴我父亲的手表，而是戴着他的尾戒？”

“他”不知道如何回答，因为“他”什么都不知道。

“我……下葬？伊利亚，你在说什么？我没有死……”

枪声响了。


	2. Count Two

那些怪物在进化，每一个显现出更加成熟的心智。

第二个“苏洛”是五天后出现的，“他”来的时候脱下了属于苏洛的尾戒，两只手空荡荡。“他”就以那两只空荡荡的、干净的、温暖的手握住了伊利亚的手。

“今晚吃罗宋汤好么？”

“他”依旧没有死去的记忆，却比第一个更加机敏，仿佛来自警觉的鸟类神经。“他”藏起手枪，扔掉房间里的可能伤人的重物，在伊利亚的药里混入安眠药。“他”不像第一个那样软弱，“他”软禁伊利亚，像软禁一个精神病人，门时常被锁上、窗从外面封死，“他”半是劝说半是威胁地告诉自己的恋人：“你的精神不太好，还是在家好好休息吧。”

“他”渐渐显出自己的本性，表面上却还是那个温柔体贴的拿破仑·苏洛，言辞间也全然是他的模样，对付伊利亚的反抗和怒气时会微微蹙眉，仿佛对待的是一个在闹别扭的孩子，仿佛在施恶的不是“他”，而是伊利亚。

“别这样说，好么，我也是会伤心的。”“他”说话时捂着心口，眼神中带着无奈。

而伊利亚不敢再次开枪。

一天前，他挖开了恋人的坟墓，里面是空的。也许这真的是一个奇迹，某个神明听到他的祈祷，将他的恋人从坟墓里挖出来，让他再次复生，只是，他和原来不太一样了……

伊利亚试图顺从“他”，每日待在公寓里，让“他”圈养自己。这个“苏洛”满足于此，满足于他屈服自己的每个瞬间。“他”喜欢帮伊利亚洗澡，喜欢亲吻他，夜晚时将他抱在自己怀里。伊利亚依旧被那些幻觉和噩梦纠缠，只要待在“苏洛”身边，他就会时不时流出鼻血，仿佛身体在抗议这个违背常理的“奇迹”。但“苏洛”会像以前一样用手帕帮他拭掉那抹鲜血，然后笑着调侃伊利亚肯定是因为看他太入迷才会流鼻血。感觉到“他”的体温，他握住那只手，贴到自己脸上。

“怎么了？”“他”问。

温暖的手指轻挠他的下巴。“他”的蓝眼睛注视着他，带着柔情与沉迷，像个初次坠入爱河的愣头青。伊利亚会在这些瞬间回到过去。

“没什么。”

他放下了那只手。

——他感觉那只手像剥开皮的血肉，柔软，近乎异常的平滑，几乎能触碰到里面鲜红的、横纹的肌肉纤维。尽管这异样的感觉只持续了一秒，但他还是感觉到了。


	3. Count One

伊利亚挖开了苏洛的坟墓，并且要强硬地将她也拉到墓地，盖比认为他疯了。

或许，从他亲手杀死苏洛的那一刻起，他就已经疯了，他诅咒和苏洛的相遇，诅咒他们的相恋，诅咒苏洛留给他的遗言。盖比害怕有一天这个人会在自己面前吞枪自尽，又觉得这是宿命般的、从苏洛死的那瞬间就开始的滑坠。如果死亡能让他感到平静，也许是最好的结局。但现在命运奏响了小提琴，以一串不和谐的滑音逼近，拉弦声如割喉般刺耳，每一声都愈发逼人——

苏洛的墓是空的。

“为什么会这样？”她听到自己的心脏发出急促的声音。

墓穴下，棺木被蛮力砸出一个洞，尖利的木刺上挂着细小的衣物碎屑，似乎有东西将里面的尸体从棺椁里拖了出来，但墓穴上的泥土是完好的。

而伊利亚站在她身旁，看着那个空荡荡的棺木出神。

“伊利亚，发生了什么事？”

“他回来了，盖比。”她看见伊利亚的眼下都是乌青，“从坟墓里回来了……”

“谁？”她转头，看到那个被挖开的坟墓，心下一惊，“苏洛？”

但伊利亚就像没听到她的话一样。

“但‘他’不是苏洛，‘他’只是长得像他，‘他’……”

他浑身颤抖，盖比将他压进自己怀里，高大的男人便伏在她的肩膀上哭了，手紧握她的手臂。她带他回自己的公寓，给他泡茶，让他上床休息。傍晚时，门被敲响了，盖比打开门，看见门外站着的，是半年前已经去世的拿破仑·苏洛。他们将他的尸体运回来时，他浑身是伤，额头上的那个洞，则来自伊利亚的手枪。

U.N.C.L.E. 立刻让伊利亚接受了心理疏导和治疗，盖比偷偷看过那些诊断记录，上面忠实记录着病人的易怒、躁狂、恐惧、紧张。其中提到，伊利亚反复说着一句话：“我想要忘记这一切，我想要停止这种痛苦。”

也许从那时起，伊利亚就疯了。他开始看见虚妄之事、听见虚妄之声，现在，盖比怀疑自己也陷入了疯狂。

“苏……洛……”

“下午好，盖比。伊利亚在这么？我来带他回家了。”

面前的人笑着，面孔上的每一处都是完好，牵动嘴角的笑也一样精妙，她却感觉到了一丝异常。下意识的，她退后几步，突然感觉手臂被一双有力的手向后一扯，头上炸开三记枪响，面前的人便在她眼前碎裂开，如同肉被刀片绞碎。但砸在地上的尸体没有发出沉重的声响，只有粘稠的闷声，那具裹在衣服中的身体已经融化，成了一摊摊腐肉。

“这……这是……怎么回事？”她的舌头打结，努力才能让自己发声平稳，“伊利亚？”

“我告诉过你，有东西代替他回来了……”

盖比感到反胃，想要发声，喉咙里却涌上一阵酸水。

肉团还在蠕动，发出喘息一般的脆弱呼吸声，它没有死，或许这——这一团污血和腐肉——才是它真正的模样。它们在嚎叫，发出非人类的声音，像深渊中阵阵回旋的耳鸣。很难想象一团腐肉怎么会有发声器官，或许那些细胞、那些纤维、那些组织，它们本身就是来自另一个世界的造物。那个世界以人类难以理解的方式组合起来，细胞核扭曲、生物形态颠倒、遗传基因畸变、双螺旋脱轨……伊利亚踩碎了那团腐肉，它们化为一股粘稠起泡的液体，顺着地面上的缝隙流入墙角，消失了。

“那究竟是什么？”

“我不知道……”伊利亚的手在微微颤抖，“这已经是第三个了。第一个是一个月前出现的，第二个是两周前，我也像这样打死了它们…… ”

“你为什么不早点告诉我！”

“我以为自己疯了……”他低着头，脸深深埋进自己的手掌里，“我以为那是个奇迹……”

伊利亚是在杀死第二个怪物当晚找到苏洛的。在墓地后的树林里，有一片沼泽，守墓人告诉他有时候会听到野兽在那里徘徊，苏洛就在那里。他被拆得七零八落，一半浸泡在泥沼里，拉出来后只剩下骨架，剩下的那一半也被野狗、老鼠和其他动物啃食得千疮百孔。头颅不翼而飞，原本是脖子的地方现在是腐肉、骸骨和尸水。

伊利亚的手表掉在一个山洞前，当他靠近那个山洞，手电筒的光射入里面时，里面传出了一阵熟悉的臭味。那是血肉的巢穴，整个山洞布满了胶状的、腐臭的恐怖生物，岩石是它们的脏器、泥土是它们的肌肤、爬虫是它们的眼球，它们是不成形的恐惧，用无形的双眼看着闯入山洞的人类，既怜悯，又唾弃，还带着一丝讶异与好奇。当伊利亚点燃汽油焚烧整个山洞时，那股怜悯的目光依旧粘附着他，以俯视的角度投射下来，宛如神明注视蝼蚁——

它们就这样被烧成了焦土，没有一点挣扎。当晚，伊利亚拿着手枪回家，射杀了第二个“苏洛”。然而，五天后，第三个“苏洛”出现了。

“我回来了。”

“他”站在他面前，嘴角扬起笑意，伊利亚却感觉那个笑脸背后藏着的恶意从高纬度的空间俯瞰而下，以压顶之姿注视着他。那些睁开眼的生灵在“他”体内、在“他”身后、在每一寸空气中，对他低声耳语：

_——我们回来了。_

那声音从深渊中传来，震荡空气，回旋着，仿佛经过无数口舌反复咏唱的咒语。

_——昔在此，今在此，他日亦将永存*。_


	4. Count Zero

U.N.C.L.E. 介入了调查。在盖比的帮助下，他换了三次安全屋，第十个“苏洛”还是在昨天晚上带着微笑出现在了安全前。

它们生生不息，死去后又卷土重来，藏匿在阴沟里。而且它们永远能找到他。

“为什么要这样缠着我？”

他这么问其中的一个。

“因为我永远爱你，”那个“苏洛”回答道。

可怕的是，它们对自己的本质也一无所知。每一次伊利亚杀死它们时，都会被那双无辜的眼睛拷问。它们从尸体上生长出来，脱离母体后便自行发育，培养出一模一样的特性，寻找植入本能里的那个宿主，奉献自己无知的、盲目的、生物本能的爱意，以此为武器毒害他——它们快要成功了。

这一个“苏洛”出现时，他毫不犹豫地扣下扳机杀死了他。他已经不再耗费心力跟它们周旋了，从它们身上得不到任何信息，它们每一个都一样，是无性繁殖的产物，与母体拥有惊人的重合性，完美复制牺牲品的特征，它们是柔软的慢性病毒，没有疫苗能够消除它们，每一个宿主的宿命都是死亡。

伊利亚已经厌倦了看到那双蓝眼睛质问自己。这一个“苏洛”死后，他碾碎“他”的眼珠，将它冲进下水道。他甚至厌倦看到那张脸出现在他眼前，厌倦它们的辩解，一旦它们出现，他就开枪射杀。有时候它们会以“苏洛”的身躯反抗，他就先打断它们的腿、手腕、关节，让它们变成一滩废物，然后再扭断它们的脑袋。

他做得如此干脆残忍，让他开始怀疑自己是否还爱着苏洛。毕竟它们还长着苏洛的脸，以苏洛的方式行事，如果不是他清楚的知道自己亲手杀了苏洛这个事实，肯定会认为它们就是自己回归的恋人。但他迅速拧上消音器，在开门的瞬间举起枪支，在“他”展露笑意的同时射穿“他”的脑袋，看“他”变回一团腐肉，消失在墙缝里。

他也是这样对着苏洛开枪的。苏洛说：“好好活着，别急着来见我。”他点头，然后扣动了扳机，他的恋人连痛苦的时间也没有就已经死去，嘴角还带刚刚挤出的笑。

他的恋人倒在那里，身上有两处枪伤，一处在胸口，一处在额头；一处是敌人的馈赠，一处是他下的手——苏洛要求他开枪，他已经不能跑了，与其拖累自己的同伴，或者落到敌人手中被折磨致死，不如就在此体面地死去——伊利亚同意了。

盖比在一旁忍不住红了眼，他已经扔下弹夹拉着女孩的手跑向通道的另一边。后面的人追上来时，伊利亚和盖比已经消失在树林里。二十四小时后，韦弗利带着援兵清扫了那座工厂里的敌人，也运回了苏洛的尸体。他们把他埋在伦敦市郊的墓地，墓志铭是他生前为自己写下的：

——他自由了。

苏洛也许自由了，却放出了一个巢穴的幽灵，它们潜伏在他所爱之人的身边，在他的每一个梦里制造阴霾与恐惧。

而正是苏洛死前的那句话将他束缚在人间，让他不能寻死。他拼了命地支撑自己，让自己活得更久一点，不去想把那把枪对准自己，但他越来越喜欢掂量那把枪了。

他已经很久没有好好睡觉了。那些怪物来得越来越频繁，一个死后另一个第二天就会出现。苏洛剩下的尸体已经被他烧成灰，但他不知道在此之前怪物已经繁殖了多少。他的恋人变成了怪物的苗床，它们像有害的孢子一样从尸身上冒出，一天之内就能发育成熟，从沼泽林地爬上来，浑身都是食腐动物的臭味，沐浴尸体的瘴气和腐血，像两栖类一样上岸，变化出人类的皮肉，然后融入人群里。没有人能分辨出它们与人类的不同，就连它们自己也不行。

伊利亚揣着枪在门口端坐了一晚 ，最后他似乎睡着了。醒来已经是第二个早上，他被移到沙发上，身上披着一件属于苏洛的外套，上面还带着熟悉的香水味。

他的恋人跪在地上温柔地注视他，用手撩开挡住他眼睛的碎发：“怎么睡在门边呢？”

“苏洛”不等他回答便凑上来，与他交换了一个单纯的早安吻。伊利亚没有拒绝，但等他们分开，他已经用枪已经顶住了“他”的太阳穴。这个“苏洛”似乎对此毫不惊讶，只是握住他握枪的手，让枪口紧紧压在自己的太阳穴上。

“如果要死，我希望死在你的手上。”

伊利亚的瞳孔颤抖了一下。

“你会如愿的。”

“那你呢？你会随我一起来么？”

“不。”

“太好了，”眼前的“苏洛”露出欣慰的微笑，“我希望你代替我活着。但是，如果我让你太累了，那就休息一会吧——”

伊利亚扣动扳机，“苏洛”的身躯侧倒在地上，只发出了一声闷响。

他看着那具身体化为血肉消失，浑身颤抖。他恨苏洛的那句话，那是对他的诅咒，是要让他于世间苟延残喘的残忍咒语，他太自私了，他抛下他忍受这一切，自己却——自由了。他想要开枪，让自己也化为一团血肉消失。

“别再缠着我了……”

他握着枪，不知道在向谁祈祷，泪滚下他的脸庞。

“我想休息一会……”

他举起枪，对准自己的太阳穴。

“让我休息一会吧……”

朦胧间，他看见门把被扭动了。


	5. Count X

盖比收到消息赶去时，伊利亚已经不在安全屋里了。他们没有找到他的下落，也没有再发现“苏洛”的踪迹。

三个月后，第一个“伊利亚”出现在了盖比的公寓门前。

  
*出自《玛拉基书》1:7

*出自《敦威治恐怖事件》，有改动


	6. 番外

**一些名词解释：**

结团=游戏结束

撕卡=角色死亡

扮演=桌游用语，形容玩家或者主持人扮演自己的角色进行游戏

模组=预先写好的故事框架及规则

* * *

_-Cowboy、Red Peril、Gaby、W. 聊天中-_

“恭喜结团，各位👏很可惜这次你们三位都没有活下来呢，事件也没有完美解决😌”

“……”

“……”

“哎呀，真开心，当反派真开心ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ”

“拿破仑·苏洛，我要杀了你。”

“拿破仑·苏洛，我要杀了你+1”

“别生气嘛，只是跑团而已，改天请你们吃饭😘”

“要不是你在工厂那里乱来就不会撕卡，也不会害我和盖比都撕卡了！”

“等一下，为什么苏洛会说当反派真开心？？？”

“解释一下，这个模组里任何人撕卡、尸体被怪物吃掉后，都会由撕卡的玩家扮演怪物。所以说，‘苏洛’是由苏洛扮演的，之后害死盖比的‘伊利亚’则是由伊利亚扮演的😎”

“苏洛……如果你在我面前，我真的会揍你……”

“盖比，冷静……”

“的确如果苏洛不在工厂那里作死，你们本来进行得很好的。但是苏洛后来的扮演真的太出色了，其实第十个怪物出现的时候，伊利亚的san值已经快清零了，很快就会疯掉，没想到下一个’苏洛’的几句话就让他疯了……😊”

“的确是……虽然我也被苏洛间接害死了，但的确很精彩。伊利亚也很棒啊，我以为他不会舍得让自己的角色自杀呢。”

“哼。虽然是跑团，但还是要认真对待的。”

“其实是san check大失败san值直接清零了。我要不要把伊利亚撕卡之后发给我的那一串脏话截图发上来？😎”

“韦弗利！！！！！！！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我就知道！”

“Peril，我还以为你是真心爱我要随我而去呢，好难过😢”

“混蛋！要不是你……！”

“诶呀呀，不要吵架”

“对了，我想问怪物是完全由苏洛扮演，还是韦弗利也有参与？”

“基本上都是苏洛的扮演。”

“包括那些‘幻觉’和‘幻听’？”

“对。”

“哇……叹为观止🌚🌚🌚”

“是啊，看到苏洛打出那句‘昔在此，今在此，他日亦将永存’的时候，我忍不住在电脑前鼓掌了😏”

“难怪两个怪物的表现完全不一样🤔”

“伊利亚对盖比也太温柔了！完全是区别对待！抗议！！！”

“闭嘴你这个万恶之源。”

“但是很精彩啊😘”

“的确很精彩。我本来特意降低了难度，没想到苏洛的操作直接把这个模组玩成了高难度。”

“那么下一次……”

“下一次苏洛再作死，我们就扔下他吧😒”

“好主意。”

“喂喂喂😭”

“好了好了，别吵了，今晚大家一起吃饭吧。”

“苏洛请客。”

“好好好，我请客😉”

“哼，那还差不多……”

“那么待会见。”

“待会见啦。”

_-聊天结束-_


End file.
